


Duelistas

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Games, Geek Love, Geeks, Humor, M/M, Otakus, Romance, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, トビデイ, トビデイ週, トビデイ週2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: A situaciones drásticas, medidas desesperadas. No soportamos a ese espantapájaros aquí, fuera orgullo, hola dúo más temible de la web.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Zetsu
Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Duelistas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Para la Tobidei Week 2018. Día 4: "Mandé mensaje al número equivocado, pero me seguiste la corriente y congeniamos demasiado bien".

No podía creer la mala racha que estaba teniendo. Había invertido tanto tiempo (básicamente, todas sus horas libres y varias de sueño) en los últimos meses jugando ese juego, había alcanzado tal maestría y habilidad, su racha de victorias se acercaba a los cuatro dígitos cuando ¡zas! Un tal _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ apareció y comenzó a hacer desastres en los puntajes más altos. Sobre todo, en el suyo.

Muchos se habían retirado de las partidas de duelos individuales, donde _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ rondaba a cada hora, obteniendo puntos extra y premios por día y victoria. Hasta había descubierto que, si ganabas duelos todos los días, aparecía un premio especial de diamantes que dejaba muy mal parado al arcón del que solía estar orgulloso. Porque ese espantapájaros ganaba siempre, y ya lo había dejado varias posiciones atrás. Obito se consideraba un buen tipo, pero luego de tanto tiempo triunfando en algo en su vida plagada de mala suerte, sentía que podía odiarlo. Sí, lo odiaba un poquito. Quizás, bastante.

A Obito no le gustaba batirse en duelos de dos contra dos, porque no podía lidiar con sus nervios cada vez que le tocaba un compañero que no compartiera su táctica cien por ciento ofensiva. Se había retirado muy pronto de ese espacio, pero ver la actualización de la tabla de resultados le demostró que el tal espantapájaros ahora rondaba mucho esa zona, posiblemente en búsqueda de nuevas víctimas.

Así que le escribió por _Rencord_ a su amigo incondicional de partidas, Zetsu, a pesar de que le había dicho que estaría muy ocupado trabajando ese mes. Sólo faltaban tres días para que se terminara el mes, por lo que le pareció razonable que ya se hubiera liberado un poco. Obito era un hombre mucho más tranquilo de lo que alguna vez fue en su niñez, pero meterse en el mundo del _gaming_ lo había vuelto ansioso por demás. Impaciente, llamó a su amigo al ver que el círculo gris del chat no reportaba cambios. Le extrañó que la señal se cortara, por lo que volvió a llamarlo una, dos, varias veces más. _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ ya había subido un par de posiciones más, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Finalmente, fue atendido.

–¡Zetsu! Hombre, hola, ¿te puedes pasar por _Ramen Empire_? Necesito que…

–¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO! ¡¿Para esto me llamas?!– Zetsu cortó inmediatamente.

Obito jamás había escuchado a su amigo así. Podía ser que el vicio del juego estuviera afectándolo un poco e hiciera que molestara a las personas a horarios inadecuados. Era consciente de que tenía que salir más, y no pasar tantas horas frente al ordenador. Pero la escoria del espantapájaros ese seguía subiendo posiciones, y Obito había invertido demasiado perseverando por primera vez en la vida en un juego. Normalmente, huía a las pocas horas cada vez que perdía, pero ganó la primera partida que jugó en _Ramen Empire_ y eso le hizo sentirse a gusto, bienvenido.

Tecleó con rapidez para entrar en su cuenta _gamer_ de _Runvlr_ , buscando una publicación que había visto hacía unos días de alguien a quien seguía. Cuando la encontró, hizo clic en el link de _Rencord_. Era una lista de jugadores de _Ramen Empire_ dispuestos a administrar grupos de combate y a jugar duelos compartidos. Hizo _scroll_ buscando al azar algún nombre que le impresionara, debía encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente bueno e inteligente en cuanto a estrategia. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a _ElIndestructibleQueen_. Su índice dio unos suaves golpecitos antes de clicar para enviarle una invitación, donde escribió que necesitaba un compañero muy estratégico para un duelo de dos contra dos.

Pedir a alguien estratégico en un juego de combates con infinitas combinaciones le hizo sentirse tonto. Para olvidarlo, se levantó a buscar un polo de helado en su refrigerador, necesitaba algo dulce. Al ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde para la cena. Si _ElIndestructibleQueen_ le respondía afirmativamente, se olvidaría de comer. Tenía suficiente polos y postre helado para toda la noche.

Mordió el polo, chillando al sentir la sensibilidad en sus dientes. Le habían respondido, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no le había escrito a _ElIndestructibleQueen_ , sino a alguien cuyo nik era _Deidara-iwa_. Comprendió que había clicado en la línea equivocada, pero la respuesta le llamó la atención.

[21:33] Deidara-iwa: _"mi estrategia es destruir todo, te sirve?"_

Obito sonrió. Quizás la fortuna volvía a sonreírle.

[21:37] maskedtobi: _"la mía es igual"_

[21:37] maskedtobi: _"necesito un compañero para derrotar a espantapájarosichaicha, ¿lo conoces?"_

[21:38] Deidara-iwa: _"sí. lo mío no son los equipos"_

Obito sintió como su corazón rebotaba en su tórax, alterado. No quería perder a ese posible compañero, si era que compartían estrategia.

[21:38] maskedtobi: _"a mí tampoco me gustan"_

Intentó empatizar con esa frase, y luego de enviarla se preguntó si con ello no empujaba a su interlocutor a terminar la charla. Pero la respuesta fue rápida.

[21:38] Deidara-iwa: _"entonces?"_

Resignándose a perder un posible buen compañero, decidió sincerarse.

[21:39] maskedtobi: _"no soporto que gane tanto"_

[21:39] Deidara-iwa: _"yo menos"_

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se quedó pensando qué responderle para hacerle saber que pensaba igual, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría dejaba de sonar mezquino. ¿De veras era tan ruin?

[21:40] Deidara-iwa: _"se conectó"_

[21:40] Deidara-iwa: _"pediré la partida"_

[21:40] maskedtobi: _"pero nuestra estrategia?"_

[21:40] Deidara-iwa: _"te dije que destruyo todo apenas empiezo"_

[21:41] maskedtobi: _"ok"_

[21:41] maskedtobi: _"vamos!"_

Le llegó una invitación que aceptó con rapidez. Se colocó los auriculares.

Mientras esperaba el conteo hacia atrás, rememoró las estrategias de _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha._ Normalmente, decidía los combates con una rapidez que rozaba el aburrimiento. Otras veces, parecía a punto de perder, para ganar sorpresivamente. Las ganas de ver a sus soldados bailar sobre su cadáver crecieron en su cabeza.

Cuando el conteo llegó a cero, se lanzó al ataque con su guerrero más pesado. Se asustó al ver como _Deidara-iwa_ enviaba con una velocidad que le superaba a una legión de pollos explosivos. Vale, era un ataque más veloz que el suyo, pero los pollos explosivos eran una carta demasiado básica, aunque económica. Se aplicó a lanzar su espíritu de fuego azul contra el espantapájaros, ignorando al cuarto contrincante.

En poco tiempo, los pollos de su compañero habían aniquilado por completo al cuarto contrincante, pero los duelos de ese juego seguían hasta que un equipo cayera por completo. Apretó los dientes, golpeando con frenesí las teclas, el espantapájaros le había atacado por detrás con los perros-topo y tenía que esperar a que se recargara su energía. Obito ya había olvidado que combatía acompañado, y empezaba a insultar por la que le parecía su inminente derrota.

Entonces un gran cañón de bombas incendiarias abrió fuego contra el espantapájaros, causándole graves daños. Obito aprovechó para largarle la carta más liviana que tenía, la gomera endemoniada, insultándose luego de tan tonta elección. Y en ese momento, apareció el terrorista kamikaze de su compañero encima del mago eléctrico. _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ y _Deidara-iwa_ murieron en el acto, mientras él leía la leyenda de victoria que hacía tiempo no veía. Eufórico, saltó de su asiento, gritando. Luego se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había sacrificado para que él ganara, y con remordimientos, se dirigió hacia la ventana del _Rencord_. Antes de clicar el cambio de ventana, le llegó una invitación para hablar de _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ , pero la bloqueó de inmediato. De nuevo en _Rencord_ , le escribió a su compañero duelista.

[21:48] maskedtobi: _"ganamos! :D pero no tenías que sacrificarte por mí :("_

[21:48] Deidara-iwa: _"no lo hice por ti, odio tener que compartir mis victorias :p"_

Aunque no se hubiera sacrificado por él, el pulso de Obito seguía acelerado. Era la primera vez que le ganaba al tal espantapájaros. Y además, lo que _Deidara-iwa_ decía le hacía sentir menos mezquino.

[21:48] maskedtobi: _"estuviste genial! nunca vi nadie que utilice al terrorista kamikaze porque no sirve de nada morir sin la seguridad de derrotar al enemigo"_

[21:49] Deidara-iwa: _"ya lo tenía. y si fallaba lo harías tú"_

[21:49] maskedtobi: _"eso crees?"_

[21:49] Deidara-iwa: _"claro! estaba en las últimas"_

Obito se puso rojo al recordar cómo lanzó su gomera endemoniada sin pensar, empezando a dar por perdida la batalla. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era que creía que el espantapájaros estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero un nuevo mensaje interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos.

[21:50] Deidara-iwa: _"además no me importa si me hace ganar, y si tú te llevabas el crédito tampoco me interesaba vivir"_

Obito parpadeó, ese pensamiento alocado era bastante extremista. Pero no carecía de lógica, una bastante demoledora, si le preguntaban. Su curiosidad creció aún más.

[21:50] Deidara-iwa: _"tú también jugaste bien"_

Volvió a ponerse colorado, y decidió desviar un poco el tema.

[21:51] maskedtobi: _"gracias :) no creía poder derrotarlo y por eso busqué una lista que publicaron en runvlr"_

[21:51] maskedtobi: _"en realidad creí que le había escrito a una reina indestructible pero debí confundirme al hacer click"_

[21:52] Deidara-iwa: _"eso iba a preguntarte. me saldré de esa lista las invitaciones son un dolor en el culo"_

[21:52] Deidara-iwa: _"espera, querías como compañero a ElIndestructibleQueen?"_

[21:52] maskedtobi: _"por qué aceptaste la mía entonces?"_

[21:53] maskedtobi: _"si a ese"_

[21:53] maskedtobi: _"o él, ella, lo que sea"_

[21:53] Deidara-iwa: _"no la invites. es una enana amiga mía, es insoportable cuando gana y ni siquiera gana mucho. ella me convenció de estar en esa lista para duelos, pero ya no jugaré con ella"_

[21:54] Deidara-iwa: _"porque eras el único que pedía estrategia y si voy a hacer equipo quiero que funcione"_

A Obito esa respuesta le agradó, demasiado. Y quería seguir chateando, pero sentía que el tema se había agotado. Nervioso, buscó nuevas excusas para conversar, pero su mente se había puesto en blanco. Finalmente, decidió escribir lo primero que se le ocurriera, aunque luego se arrepintiera o le diera vergüenza.

[21:56] maskedtobi: _"me alegro. es la primera vez que puedo jugar sin preocuparme por el criterio de mi compañero"_

[21:56] maskedtobi: _"quieres que seamos compañeros de duelos dobles? necesito a alguien confiable"_

[21:56] maskedtobi: _"tampoco participo mucho ahí"_

Se apresuró en aclarar.

[21:57] maskedtobi: _"pero puedo sacrificarme por ti en el próximo y dejarte la victoria"_

Deidara se incorporó a medias en su futón, halagado. Parecía un buen trato, y al fin podría participar más en los duelos dobles sin tener que insultar a la persona que le tocara. Además, Kurotsuchi y él habían roto su amistad siete veces en el último trimestre a causa de los dichosos pares de _Ramen Empire_.

[21:58] Deidara-iwa: _"me parece bien. ¿a qué horas te conectas a jugar?_

Obito se llevó las manos a la boca, entusiasmado.

[21:58] maskedtobi: _"a partir de las nueve pm y de lunes a lunes jaja"_

No le importaba quedar como adicto a los juegos si estaba chateando con otro que probablemente también lo fuera.

[21:59] Deidara-iwa: _"yo igual, entre las ocho nueve hora de japón"_

[21:59] maskedtobi: _"eres de japón?"_

[22:00] Deidara-iwa: _"sí, mi nik es japonés romanizado"_

Obito tembló con una sonrisa tonta sobre su asiento. Lo sabía, pero había creído que era uno de esos tantos otaku occidentales, más por la miniatura de una persona de largo cabello rubio que, lamentablemente, no podía agrandar.

[22:00] maskedtobi: _"no lo puedo creer! yo también soy japonés!"_

[22:00] maskedtobi: _"nos conectaremos siempre a la misma hora! :D"_

[22:01] Deidara-iwa: _"y por qué mierda sigues escribiendo en inglés, baka?"_

Sorprendido pero siempre veloz, Deidara había cambiado la configuración de idioma y pasó a su lengua natal, aliviado. La coincidencia le agradaba y no estaba del todo seguro por qué, sólo sentía que podría llevarse inusualmente bien con ese tal _maskedtobi_.

Frente a una pantalla diferente, Obito hizo lo propio.

[22:02] maskedtobi: _"perdón!"_

[22:02] maskedtobi: _"vivo en osaka"_

Aunque Obito estaba en contra de la idea de dar demasiados datos por internet, no podía detener sus ganas de profundizar el contacto con su primer compañero _gamer_ de toda la vida. Al fin tenía un equipo. No lo podía creer.

[22:02] Deidara-iwa: _"oe yo también! en qué barrio vives?"_

En ese momento, Obito se sintió incómodo. Ya no estaba tan seguro de dar tantos datos, no en la primera conversación.

Por su lado, a Deidara le importaba poco hablar de su lugar de residencia. Osaka era enorme, así como lo eran sus numerosos barrios. Y los _gamers_ solían ser tipos escuálidos u obesos de gruesos lentes que no salían jamás de sus casas. Las excepciones eran pocas, y aún si él se consideraba entre ellas, no era como si del otro lado estuviera hablando con un seme sexy y musculoso que tuviera el poder de darle duro contra el muro. No perdía ni ganaba nada si chismeaba un poco antes de lanzarse a otra partida.

[22:03] Deidara-iwa: _"yo vivo en fukushima-ku"_

Obito saltó de su silla. Ese era su barrio. Y luego, se arrepintió de volver a darle información personal.

[22:03] maskedtobi: _"por kami yo igual! :o"_

[22:03] maskedtobi: _"estamos destinados a ser equipo jaja"_

Esperen, eso podía sonar raro si la persona con la que hablaba era otro hombre. ¿Y si era un hombre? Por esa foto no se veía demasiado, pero parecía una chica. Una hermosa chica viviendo en Osaka, en el mismo barrio que él, llevándose bien con él… De repente, quería su número de teléfono, hasta podía salir a estirar las piernas un fin de semana y tomar un helado con ella. Y si todo iba bien, cumplir su fantasía secreta de llamarle senpai a su pareja en la cama.

Detuvo su hilo de pensamientos, sus mejillas hirviendo. Había soñado de más, otra vez.

[22:04] Deidara-iwa: _"no soy un tipo que crea en esas cosas, pero ahí hay otro equipo esperando"_

Ah, era un tipo. Obito tragó incómodo.

[22:04] maskedtobi: _"ok, te enviaré la invitación"_

* * *

Habían cosechado siete victorias. Obito estaba eufórico, jugar al lado de _Deidara-iwa_ había sido la mejor de todas las elecciones posibles. Ni siquiera le molestaba compartir el crédito, de hecho, en la última jugada cuando se creyó acorralado usó al terrorista kamikaze, devolviéndole el favor.

[03:22] Deidara-iwa: _"lo hiciste!"_

Obito ahogó un grito al ver la hora. Qué más daba, al día siguiente era sábado.

[03:22] maskedtobi: _"una promesa es una promesa"_

[03:22] maskedtobi: _"cómo haces para jugar tan bien?"_

[03:23] Deidara-iwa: _"solo abro fuego apenas empiezo"_

[03:23] maskedtobi: _"no seas modesto. se nota que lo disfrutas"_

[03:23] Deidara-iwa: _"jeje es cierto"_

[03:24] maskedtobi: _"creía que mi técnica era única pero me haces lucir pacífico a tu lado. cómo lo haces?"_

[03:24] Deidara-iwa: _"lo tomaré como un cumplido"_

[03:24] Deidara-iwa: _"tú tampoco estás mal, no me dieron ganas de matarte"_

Pero para Obito, eso no era suficiente. No se podía ser tan veloz en disparar las cargas explosivas. Había algo que se le escapaba, y quería saber antes de caerse de sueño. Aunque fuese estúpido intentar adivinar los trucos de otro gamer.

[03:25] maskedtobi: _"no me vas a decir?"_

[03:25] maskedtobi: _":)"_

[03:25] Deidara-iwa: _"NO"_

Obito hizo un puchero. Quizás estaba siendo pesado. Quizás el sueño no le dejaba pensar bien. Pero como aún quería saber más de él, fue a su cuenta de _Facebutt_ y escribió " _Deidara iwa fukushima-ku"_ en el buscador. Sólo para matar el tiempo, se dijo. Un único resultado coincidía con todas las palabras de su búsqueda, sobre el que hizo clic algo emocionado, viendo que en la miniatura volvía a haber una persona de largo cabello rubio. El chat de _Rencord_ sonó y cambió de pestaña rápidamente.

Deidara se había sentido un poco mal con aquella respuesta, lo cual era extraño. Nunca les daba oportunidades a los tipos pesados, pero esta vez se trataba de un juego online, no de la vida real. Y no había intentado ligar con él en todo el tiempo que ignoró su sexo. Quizás debía ser un poco más blando, pensó bostezando.

[03:27] Deidara-iwa: _"pero si me ganas en un duelo te contaré de un truco"_

Obito se emocionó al ver la respuesta, pero cambió rápidamente de ventana. En _Facebutt_ , se había cambiado el perfil de una persona con una belleza casi extraterrenal. Aparentaba ser muy joven, se llamaba Deidara a secas, y vivía en Fukushima-ku, Osaka. En sus preferencias, pudo ver que le gustaba jugar a _Ramen Empire_. Y cuando hizo clic en la foto principal para ampliarla, lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Su pulso se aceleró, su cara hirvió, y cambió de pestaña una vez más, sintiendo que todo lo que hacía era incorrecto. Escribió alterado, sin estar pensándolo realmente.

[03:28] maskedtobi: _"sí"_

[03:28] maskedtobi: _"y si pierdo serás mi senpai personal"_

Entonces, apretó _ctrl+Z_ y luego hizo clic en el botón derecho del mouse, todo para recordar que en _Rencord_ ningún mensaje enviado podía borrarse. Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, insultándose. Sólo esperaba no haber sonado gay.

Deidara parpadeó varias veces, restregándose los ojos. Creyó que había una insinuación allí, pero al no estar seguro, escribió.

[03:29] Deidara-iwa: _"si pierdes o si ganas sabrás de todos modos un secreto mío! es injusto"_

Si se le querían insinuar, lo sabría según la respuesta.

Del otro lado, Obito estaba temblando, con el cerebro en blanco. No sabía qué responderle, sin sentirse como un _stalker_. Ya lo había hecho con Rin en el instituto, y no le agradó cuando un compañero lo descubrió viéndola en la foto de graduación. Habían pasado más de diez años de eso, pero aún se sentía avergonzado por sus actos.

Decidió buscar inspiración para responder viendo otras ventanas que tenía abiertas, checando que el tal Deidara de Fukushima-ku estaba felizmente soltero.

–¡Sí!– saltó de su silla, y volvió a sentirse más perturbado.

Volvió al chat.

[03:29] Deidara-iwa: _"si ganas, de todos modos me llamarás senpai!"_

Deidara había cambiado de opinión. No todos los días era admirado por su forma de juego, no cuando Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi le decían que daba asco. La respuesta que leyó lo decepcionó enormemente.

[03:33] maskedtobi: _"lo siento, no quiero molestarte"_

[03:33] Deidara-iwa: _"qué te pasa? te digo que me llames senpai en ramen empire"_

[03:34] Deidara-iwa: _"deberías hacerlo por el simple hecho de pedirme que te enseñe trucos!"_

De repente, Obito se sintió mangoneado.

[03:34] maskedtobi: _"qué mal carácter. senpai"_

Y ahora Deidara, estaba realmente curioso por su kohai de juego.

[03:35] Deidara-iwa: _"dime Deidara-senpai"_

Obito inspiró con fuerza, comenzando a jurarse que no buscaría nada más del tal Deidara en internet. Eso de dar nombres, le parecía que era tomarse demasiadas confianzas, y apenas hacía unas horas que jugaban. ¿Y si era un nombre falso, e intentaban obtener datos personales de él y estafarlo? La prudencia, ante todo.

[03:35] maskedtobi: _"yo soy Obito Uchiha"_

Obito se golpeó la frente con tanta fuerza, que le dolió por varios minutos.

* * *

Jugar con Deidara se convirtió en su momento preferido del día. La primera vez que tuvieron un duelo, se dejó ganar sólo para reforzar el hecho de que le seguiría llamando senpai por su libre elección, y no porque Deidara pareciera especialmente arrogante al saberse admirado así, y por supuesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con que aquella actitud le pareciera encantadora, se lo llevaba repitiendo toda la semana.

Deidara le llamaba indistintamente Obito o Tobi, y le había preguntado varias veces a qué se debía su _nik_ , pese a que Obito le había dicho que fue una invención sin significado. Lo cual era cierto. Por otro lado, Iwa era el nombre de un lugar ficticio de un cuento que a Deidara le gustaba releer en su niñez. Su apellido, era un misterio, el joven pareció incómodo las pocas veces que se tocó el tema. Ya se habían agregado al _Facebutt_ , adonde Obito le gustaba pasearse el tiempo admirando sus hermosas fotos con el cabello atado, con el cabello suelto, sonriente, comiendo bakudan, y odiando a ese tal Sasori-cara-de-muñeca con el que alguna vez acudió a una exposición de arte hacía tres años. Apretó el lápiz con el que escribía un borrador para la columna del día siguiente con tanta fuerza, que rompió la punta.

_Estúpido pelirrojo, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Aún no daban las nueve de la noche, por lo que Deidara no se conectaría. Se paseó por el _Facebutt_ , pero no lo encontró. Tampoco estaba en _Rencord_. Sintiéndose culpable, lo buscó en el _Clucker_ , dominio que Deidara no le había pasado, pero que él había _stalkeado_ un par de días antes de tenerlo de amigo en la primera red social. Allí Deidara subía fotografías de su arte, que eran todo tipo de esculturas inimaginables. Porque Deidara era un estudiante avanzado de escultura de gran habilidad, lo cual lo hacía más perfecto, se repitió mientras volvía a suspirar frente a la pantalla.

Al darse cuenta de ello, se cacheteó la mejilla.

_Si se entera, va a odiarte._

Y extrañamente, no quería que lo odiara un chico tan bonito que en su perfil ponía que le gustaban los hombres. Y tampoco pensaría más en por qué le preocupaba tanto eso. El conocido sonido de _Rencord_ lo distrajo.

[21:03] Deidara-iwa: _"he estado pensando. vi que le diste fav a un par de fotos mías en facebutt"_

 _Lo ves, ¡ya lo sabe!_ , se recriminó Obito. Sus manos se volvieron sudorosas.

[21:03] Deidara-iwa: _"y tú no tienes ni una foto! cómo puede ser?"_

En toda la semana, Deidara había sentido una creciente atracción hacia su kohai de _Ramen_ _Empire_. Por ese motivo, cuando confirmó que Obito era un hombre, no dudó en darle su dirección de _Facebutt_ , donde especificaba su orientación sexual. Siempre podría bloquearlo y cortar el contacto si resultaba ser una persona desagradable o molesta. Pero Obito no lo había sido, y su perfil era el de un hombre normal y corriente trabajando para un periódico de Osaka. Había buscado información sobre su orientación en la gran red social, pero esta no figuraba. Tampoco había fotos de él, ni sus escasos seguidores le habían etiquetado en alguna. Y aunque era el encargado de una columna de opinión en _El Shinobi_ , la imagen que siempre le acompañaba era la foto de una piruleta naranja. Todo ello no dejaba de tener su costado intimidante.

Más Deidara no se echaría atrás, y quería saber.

En su hogar, Obito se tranquilizó ostensiblemente.

[21:03] maskedtobi: _"eso es porque soy muy tímido Deidara-senpai"_

[21:03] maskedtobi: _"mis compañeros saben que no me gusta aparecer en fotos públicas"_

Deidara frunció el ceño, insatisfecho. Volvió a teclear con rapidez.

[21:04] Deidara-iwa: _"pero si me muestras una foto, te prometo que no será pública"_

Obito perdió la paz una vez más.

[21:04] maskedtobi: _"no!"_

[21:04] Deidara-iwa: _"sí!"_

[21:04] maskedtobi: _"soy tímido!"_

[21:04] Deidara-iwa: _"viste mis fotos!"_

[21:04] maskedtobi: _"porque me diste tu cuenta!"_

[21:04] Deidara-iwa: _"esperaba conocerte también!"_

Obito se sintió halagado. Había una probabilidad de que lo que le decían a menudo fuera cierto. Que asustaba a muchas personas escribiendo editoriales con la foto de una piruleta, que debería mostrar su cara.

Se llevó una mano al lado lastimado de su cara. Aquellas cicatrices lo habían acompañado durante muchos años, pero no por ello se sentía cómodo con ellas. Al contrario.

[21:06] Deidara-iwa: _"está bien si no lo haces. pero olvídate de que seamos equipo"_

El mundo de Obito comenzó a temblar, amenazando con venirse abajo.

[21:06] maskedtobi: _"senpai no seas malo"_

[21:06] maskedtobi: _"mira, se ha conectado la bestia verde"_

Esperaba distraerlo con eso. _BeStIaVeRdEjUvEnTuDeTeRnAtRaBaJoDuRo_ había aparecido en _Ramen Empire_ hacía sólo tres días, logrando desbancar a _espantapájaro5_1cha1cha_ , y lamentablemente a ellos también. Era un bastardo.

[21:06] Deidara-iwa: _"deja de jugar. si no conozco tu cara, olvídate de nuestro equipo"_

A Obito le pareció que esa exigencia era algo tiránica. Pero muy en el fondo, entendía la inquietud del chico. Y le parecía, que no se merecía aquello. Entró a sus archivos, donde encontró un par de fotos muy viejas y de mala calidad. Inseguro, volvió al chat.

[21:08] maskedtobi: _"tengo unas fotos pero son viejas y no me gusta como salgo"_

Aunque si le enviaba una foto de su primo Sasuke, por el cual todas las chicas morían, quizás Deidara pensaría que era atractivo.

Deidara se irguió de su asiento, interesado.

[21:08] Deidara-iwa: _"no importa. hazte una selfie conectado a nuestro chat"_

Obito suspiró, resignado. Deidara desconfiaba, y no podía llevarle la contra en ello. Ni usar la foto de su primo, príncipe del modelaje de Osaka.

[21:09] maskedtobi: "e _stá bien. pero no soy fotogénico"_

Obito prendió las luces de la sala e intentó colocarse de modo que sus cicatrices no se notaran demasiado. Como todo lo que hacía era en vano, se sacó una foto mostrando su costado sano. Pero como no le agradó el resultado, se sacó otra. Se dio cuenta de que no se veía bien la pantalla con el chat de _Rencord_ abierto, por lo que acercó su monitor y volvió a apretar el botón de fotografiar varias veces más. Se detuvo cuando llenó la escasa memoria de su teléfono, recordando que no lo vaciaba desde hacía meses.

[21:12] Deidara-iwa: _"tobi?"_

Deidara se apretaba el puente de la nariz frente a la pantalla, ansioso. Incluso su cuerpo temblaba cada tanto.

[21:13] maskedtobi: _"espera, mi luz no es buena"_

Mintió Obito. No podía decidirse entre una de las quince semifinalistas.

[21:13] Deidara-iwa: _"eso no importa! no soy fotógrafo"_

[21:14] maskedtobi: _"eres artista"_

Bien, ahora sólo tenía que decidir entre cuatro. Alguna que marcara especialmente bien la línea de su mandíbula pero que no lo hiciera ver excesivamente falso o con perspectiva estrafalaria.

[21:15] Deidara-iwa: _"es una estúpida foto, juro que la borraré"_

Obito esperó que no le mintiera. Sobre todo, porque ninguno de los filtros lo convencía del todo. Quizás el sepia, pero ese le hacía lucir demasiado artificial, casi perfecto para tratarse de una foto suya. Tenía entendido que a Deidara la idea de perfección no le agradaba.

[21:17] maskedtobi: _"ok"_

[21:18] Deidara-iwa: _"y?"_

Obito aún no decidía qué hacer con el contraste. Si contrastaba mucho, su foto casi parecía la de un manga, pero no era muy real. Quería destacar el negro de su cabello y de sus ojos, pero las luces lo habían iluminado de más. Se detuvo cuando comprendió que ya no se apreciaba en la foto el chat con Deidara.

[21:20] maskedtobi: _"adónde te la envío?"_

Escribió, temblando. Al final, sólo había dejado el filtro de colores azules.

[21:21] Deidara-iwa: _"a mi facebutt!"_

Obito se encomendó a todos los dioses que conocía y apretó enviar _._ Comenzó a escribirle que por favor no le mostrara esa foto a nadie, cuando descubrió horrorizado, que le había enviado el primer archivo, el que no tenía filtros. Y cuando hizo zoom, se dio cuenta de que se veían un poco las horrendas cicatrices de su frente. Se tiró del cabello como si quisiera taparlas, como alguna vez lo llevó por vergüenza en el instituto. Intentaba recordar la decisión que lo llevó a cortarse el cabello como siempre y mostrar su rostro al mundo, más allá de lo que pensara de sí mismo. Pero el simple hecho de ver la reluciente foto de perfil de Deidara lo hundió más en su miseria de autocompasión. Ya no estaba seguro de querer jugar esa noche, quizás el precio a pagar había sido muy caro.

* * *

Deidara descargó la foto con la garganta seca, preguntándose con qué se encontraría.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, haciendo zoom para confirmar que, efectivamente, ese hombre era _maskedtobi_ chateando con él en _Rencord_. La expresión demasiado seria, como si intentase ocultar algo parecido a la inseguridad. La luz marcaba con fuerza las formas de su rostro y el corto cabello que le crecía despeinado. Los ojos eran los más negros que jamás había visto. Alcanzó a divisar una apretada musculosa que mostraba bastante bien la parte superior de lo que parecía ser un buen formado torso, el cual maldijo no poder ver mejor. En el lado derecho de su frente, se notaban unas leves marcas que parecían cicatrices, pero la perspectiva era confusa. Lo confirmó cuando reparó en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior, el cual parecía levemente partido.

Deidara se sonrojó como jamás lo hacía.

_Es sexy pero tímido, hm._

Necesitaba conocerlo en persona.

Al mismo tiempo, en su hogar, Obito sufría contando los segundos que habían pasado desde que el pequeño chat le informaba de que su mensaje había sido leído. Seguro a Deidara le había parecido horrendo, y sólo en ese entonces, comprendió que no le interesaba quedar bien con él sólo como amigo. Que lo poco que había conocido de la personalidad de Deidara, de su arte y de sus incontables fotografías, le habían hechizado por completo.

Cuando Deidara cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado como un bobo frente a una fotografía, se obligó a salir de su ensueño con la única respuesta que le parecía, tenía valor.

[Deidara]: " _estás lindo. quieres que mañana tomemos un helado en el parque municipal?"_

Obito quería creer que no alucinaba y que no le estaban mintiendo. Porque después de todo aquello, sentía que estaba hundido en un mar de mariposas hasta el cuello por Deidara, y necesitaba hundirse más. Arriesgarse por una vez en su vida con alguien que le parecía, valía la pena.

[Uchiha Obito]: _"gracias. sí! salgo tarde, a las ocho. te queda bien?"_

[Deidara]: _"ok, te espero a esa hora, no tardes!"_

Obito le había dicho que era impuntual contra su voluntad, pero que no tenía malas intenciones. De todos modos, si resultaba impuntual lo esperaría, porque…

[Deidara]: _"después del helado podemos ir a jugar a mi casa ;)"_

Obito descubrió que podía ser agradable ponerse así de rojo.

[Uchiha Obito]: _"me encanta ese plan"_

[Uchiha Obito]: _"también pienso que eres bonito, senpai"_

**Author's Note:**

> Me he reído de varias redes sociales, la tentación era irresistible. También me inspiré un poco en un post muy gracioso que se burlaba de las personas stalkers que se enamoran por internet. 
> 
> El nombre del nik de Deidara iniciado en mayúscula es una referencia a su ego. No como algo malo, es un hombre directo al que no le agradan las máscaras, y por eso tampoco se cuidó de ocultarle algunas de sus técnicas preferidas a Obito, él está seguro de ganar con sus ataques bombarderos. Aunque diga que no lo pensó mucho, puso su nombre real porque no le gustan demasiado los niks. Iwa es porque tampoco podía dejar que se llamara "Deidara" a secas en el Rencord, debía mantener a Obito en ascuas (no sirvió, con un stalker así ninguna medida sirve). Es simple, en un mundo donde se escribe mucho sin poner la mayúscula, Dei tenía que sobresalir por algo. Por cierto, el espíritu de fuego azul es el Susanoo de Obito, el cual es azul, al menos en el anime.
> 
> Obito ignora que el insoportable compañero de instituto, Kakashi Hatake, es espantapájaro5_1cha1cha. Si lo pensara un minuto, podría darse cuenta, pero es muy despistado. Por cierto, allí también conoció a Gai, ironías de la vida. El periódico en el que trabaja es el mismo de otros dos AUs, creo que lo dejaré definitivamente. La idea de Obito escritor se me ha metido hondo en la cabeza, y como periodista creo que tiene mucho para decir…e influir, tal como lo hace en el canon.
> 
> Sobre Sasori, fue amigo de Deidara un semestre, cuando apenas entraron a la universidad. Fueron a una exposición de arte contemporáneo, la misma que figura en las fotos que Obito ve en su perfil. Allí descubrieron lo irreconciliable de sus visones sobre el arte y se pelearon definitivamente. Pero necesitaba que Obito tuviera a alguien a quien odiar y del cual sentirse celoso, aunque las fotos hayan tenido muchos años y Sasori no hubiera aparecido jamás por el Facebutt de Deidara, así es él cuando se pone en modo colegiala :3


End file.
